Barthez Battalion
The Barthez Battalion is a group of fictional characters in the popular Beyblade anime and manga series. The team consists of Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude and their coach Barthez. The team only appears during the third season, Beyblade G-Revolution. Although the team is formed by cheaters during the Beyblade World Championships, they are actually only following their coaches' orders. During a match with Tyson the team discovers that one must not cheat to win, as Beyblading is just for fun. Barthez Battalion then ditch their coach and fight the rest of the tournament fairly. Although they are knocked out of the tournament, they accept their defeat gracefully. It was later revealed in the series that, according to Tala, the team was merely a demonstration put together by BEGA in order to cause a splash at the world tournament with their coach, Barthez, being Boris' agent after all. But thanks to Tyson's effort, Miguel realized that Barthez could not be trusted. Barthez Battalion represents Europe during the Beyblade World Championships. History The Barthez Batallion was introduced to the Bladebreakers through the television, when it was announced that they have knocked the Majestics out of the championship. Tyson found it very strange that the Majestics were defeated by such a new, unknown team. In their first match, they faced the PPB All Starz. Max defeats Miguel, and Claude faces Rick on the next round. Rick hits one of the pointy pillars on the stadium, and it accidentally goes towards Claude. Claude tries to dodge it, but Barthez orders him to stay were he is. Claude is then hit, and therefore severely injured. This leads the crowd to believe that Rick attacked Claude on purpose, which is obviously not true. On their next match against the White Tiger X, they reveal their dirty tricks to the ones who are watching the anime. On the first round, Ray defeats Claude without great difficulties. Then, Miguel battles with Lee. Miguel's blade's bit chip reflects the light of the stadium, temporarily blinding Lee. This is enough for Miguel to knock Lee's Galeon out of the stadium. Miguel then faces Ray on a stadium full of ropes. Miguel secretly unleashes a pair of blades off his beyblade, which spin fast enough to avoid being noticed. However, it is possible to see that Ray's Driger was hit before hitting Miguel's blade. Also, Driger strangely fall off a rope after the rope was suddenly tore. On the next part of the tournament, in Spain, Kenny discovers about Barthez Batallion cheating after watching a slow-motion video in which it is possible to see Miguel's illegal beyblade. Kenny and his friends decide to show it to Mr. Dickenson, but Rick appears and tells them that it is useless to expose Barthez Battalion because it would require the entire championship to be redone. On the third round, they face the BBA Revolution. Daichi begins fighting with Mathilda. He wins, but Mathilda's Beyblade is completely destroyed. It was a plan by Barthez: all the pieces of the destroyed Pierce Hedgehog hit Daichi's blade, completely damaging it. If Barthez's plan works, Miguel will defeat Tyson using his illegal Beyblade, but as Daichi's blade is destroyed, the BBA Revolution team would loose. However, his plan didn't work: During his fight against Tyson, Miguel tried to fight according to the rules, which drove Barthez mad. He lost, but still felt good about it. For the next match, Aaron fought for the first time, as Claude is injured and Mathilda's blade is destroyed. His beyblade is also able to cheat: it hides a hidden web which will immobilize any opponent and leave it vulnerable for any attack. However, he decides to use his legal beyblade against Tala, who wins the battle with ease. Before the second round between Kai and Miguel begins, Barthez yell at Aaron and the others, and Miguel decides to fire him. Kai defeats Miguel, but, to Barthez’ surprise, the audience starts to cry out Miguel's name. On their last fight, and first following their own strategies, they face the F-Dynasty. The first match between Julia and Miguel ends with Julia's victory. For the next round, they ask Mathilda to fight, using a beyblade made with parts of all other members' bey-parts. Raul, on the other side of the bey-stadium, needs to prove to himself and his sister that he can do well all by himself, or in other words, without his sister's assistance. He wins, and the Barthez Batallion leaves the championship proud of having played according to the rules and to their own strategies. Members 'Miguel' Miguel is the leader of the team. Miguel cares for his teammates and will do anything for them. '--Miguel's Beyblade:' Dark Gargoyle Dark Gargoyle's Attack(s): Fire Execution 'Mathilda' Mathilda is the only female member of the Barthez Battalion. She is a quiet, good natured girl who lacks confidence, and it is shown she fears her coach Barthez. Mathilda looks up to Miguel as their leader and shows respect for him. While she is generally quiet and has a mousey voice during the show, she put her all into her Beyblade matches.Very Good friends with Mariah and Julia in the end of series G-Revolution Example: Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 49. Mathilda's bitbeast is Pierce Hedgehog. Her Beyblade was however destroyed when Coach Barthez decided to destroy it during her Beyblade match against Daichi. Her attack is Poison Needle, and her Beyblade still is a combination of Attack, Defence and Endurance. During her Beyblade matches, when she launches her Poison Needle, she seems to grow butterfly wings, despite the fact that her bitbeast takes the form of a hedgehog. '--Mathilda's Beyblade:' ' Pierce Hedgehog' Pierce Hedgehog's Attack(s): Poison Needle (Mathilda is voiced by Hiromi Konno) Claude Claude was personally trained by Barthez himself. He usually never questions Barthez to his face, but often wonders if what he is doing is the right thing. Claude shows respect for Miguel and his skills. Claude was injured during his battle with Rick, although he could have moved out of the way of the attack, Barthez ordered him to stay were he was so that the crowd would favour Barthez Battalion over the All Starz. Claude follows Miguel's examples and stand up to Barthez. His bitbeast is Rapid Eagle (originally called "Killer Eagle"), and when he launches his attack, he grows angel like wings. '--Claude's Beyblade:' Rapid Eagle Rapid Eagle's Attack(s): Twin Sabre (Claude is voiced by Akira Sasanuma) Aaron Aaron usually does what he is told like Claude. He seems to lack confidence and doesn't stand up for himself. Aaron is a quite powerful Beyblader. Not very quick to get angry, he is usually fine with following Coach Barthez's orders, regardless of the consequences. The problem is, the more he finds himself acting against his morals, the more he seems to question it. He just doesn't have the nerve to go up against Barthez on his own. His bit-beast is the Rushing Boar, its attack is Spin charge. '--Aaron's Beyblade:' ' Rushing Boar' Rushing Boar's Attack(s): Spin Charge (Voiced by Kazuyuki Ishikawa) Coach Barthez Jean-Paul Barthez is the coach of the Barthez Battalion. He's an abusive coach, who is only interested in showing off his Beybladers. He uses whatever method it takes to make them, and ultimately him, look good. His team in the Japanese version is called the Barthez Soldiers. He is Boris' agent. Using cheats and tricks, Barthez gets his team entered in high level competitions. But later awaking his true instinct, Miguel and his team begin to stand up to Coach Barthez, ending with them firing and ruined him as their coach. (Voiced by: Ted Cole) Category:Beyblade Team's Category:Barthez Battalion Category:Beyblade G-Revolution